


The Lonely Travler

by zandral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Au everyone lives, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war has ended and the battles won, Bilbo is still banished from his new family and the one place he was able to call home. During the travel back to the Shire, Bilbo finds that he is pregnant, yet still banished he makes his way to the Shire. Five years past and now the wild beasts are coming nearer to his beloved home and child. An old (meddling) friend calls on a few people from Bilbos past to watch over the Shire, but when they find out about little Frodo, will Bilbo return to his beloved family? Or will he stay forever lonely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this story is alright! It's been in my mind for a bit.

_In far off lands there lived a man who ruled over a mountain. He was a kind and honest ruler who had a happy and proud family who were loved and cherished by their people. He had a son, and that son had sons and a little girl. Together the family was happy, making sure the others in their kingdom were happy as well, and they lived in peace for many years.  
Sadly though, their happiness could not last as a terrible evil befell their lands. Only the eldest grandson and his youngest sister with her two boys survived the trip to the Blue Mountains . Having to care for his people, the lonely traveler had to endure many years of sadness and lonesome nights on the road, working to keep his family from starvation. Lost and without a home, the lonely traveler made his way across middle earth, trying to find a way to get back his once beautiful home . _

“Papa, why was the man lonely, didn’t he have his family?” The little boy asked his father. Blibo smiled softly at his sons’ question, holding him under his arm and watching the winter snow fall outside. It was warm in the hobbit hole, safe from the cold and from the monsters that may befall them, monsters that Bilbo fought not five years ago. He could almost remember the feel of Rivendale winds, or the smell of a trolls cave.  
Looking down at the young Halfling, Bilbo kissed his head. “The nephews were there with him, but there was still a hole in his heart. It’s the kind of feel when you...” Bilbo thought for a moment before answering “Remember how you were sad to leave your cousins in the other town when we had to leave?” The little boy nodded, remembering two weeks ago they went to see the Tooks and he had cried when they had to go home to Bag End. “Well it’s like that, only that sadness never faded for the prince, he had to watch many of his family and friends never return, and that left a hole in his heart. True it was nicer to have the nephews around; they gave him a reason to get up in the morning, along with the remaining people he had to look after. Yet, he still was lonely. I think to this day, he still is.”

Frodo looked down at the soft warm quilts on his bed, sadness in his sapphire blue eyes. He loved hearing stories about the lonely traveler, especially when his father talked of trolls and dragons. It was when he heard the origins of the man who Frodo had grown to think of as a hero, he became distraught. A man with such a brave heart shouldn’t be lonely, his father was brave and he wasn’t lonely-was he? Frodo looked up at his papa with worry. “Are you Lonely?” The child asked with such care and innocence that it made Bilbo’s heart break to tell him a lie. 

Sighing softly he kissed his child’s head “Some nights I am, but then I see you and I am not.” Bilbo smiled at his son and ruffled his curly brown locks. “It is only when I think about…” Bilbo slowly stopped his hand as he looked into his sons eyes, so wild, and looking more like his father every day. Bilbo could see his old lovers nose, his eyes and his hair color belonged to his father, yet he could see that the curls in the child’s hair, his little ears that poked out of the curls like little lettuces, and his height. Bilbo guessed that may change once the lad turns older, but for now, thank whatever maker was watching over his child; he could blend in quiet well with the other Hobbits. 

He felt a small tug on his sleve and looked back down at his son with a smile. “Ah, sorry. Trip down memory lane.” Frodo giggled at his father’s words “Silly papa, there are no roads in Bag End!” This earned a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead from Bilbo as he stood up and tucked in his son. It was quiet for a moment, the winds moaning outside the window, making Frodo look skittish. “Are there going to be Wolves out there tonight?” He asked with worry. Bilbo tisked and looked out the window with his hands on his hips.

“If there are, and they’re not Frodo, you need to stop listing to the Sackville-Baggins.” Bilbo said with a twitch in his eyebrow. He hated it when his extended relatives came over, though it was rude to shoo them out so he had to put up with their bickering. The only times he did was when the two rotten fruits told Frodo ghastly stories about wolves attacking the Shire. That had happened when Bilbo was only a babe, and he will not have the stories scar his child and think that the Shire is unsafe.

Turning back to look at Frodo with a small smirk on his face, he tilted his chin up. “I’ll get out Sting.” The Hobbit said with confidence. Frodo grinned at that, knowing that his papa knew how to use it because of last summer. In the middle of the heat season, a wild cat came from the forest closest to Bag End. Frodo was outside when this happened and he screamed as the wild cat leapt to kill the poor boy, only to be thrown off balance by Bilbo knocking into the beast and slicing through it with his sword. Ever since then Bilbo carries his sword when he is near the edge of the forest, and makes sure Frodo stays close by.  
“Also, the lonely travler helps protect little children.” Bilbo reminded his son with a sad yet kind smile. The little hobbit smiled at this and closed his eyes, sleep coming to claim him for the night. Walking up to his son, Bilbo stroked his hair as he whispered stores of how the lonely man would care and defend his family, how he was a brave and loyal man. When his child was asleep, Bilbo gave him one last kiss on the forehead before leaving the childs room, closing the door softly behind him. He made his way slowly to his arm chair and looked at the coffee table, making sure his sword was there. 

Giving it a fond pat, Bilbo sat down and picked up his book, yet he had no desire to read tonight. Looking out the window, Bilbo remembered the Misty Mountain pass, and wondered how his old company was faring in this weather, if it was like this at Erebor. Resting his head in his hand, the man looked out the window with sad eyes. Grabbing a piece of paper, Bilbo dipped his pen into ink and scratched out one of many letters he has never sent. Tonight as he went to bed, he would tuck it in a leather book, weather beaten and looking like it was about to fall apart, yet strong and never failing. It reminded him of the person he always wrote to, and so he bought it from a confused merchant without a second thought.

_Dear Thorin,_  
Frodo asked about if you were lonely again. I hope I am wrong when I say you are. I hope you are happy with your kingdom, and loyal subjects. If I ask for forgiveness, I would be repeating every other letter I wrote to you the first year I had returned to the Shire. Best to not waist the paper.  
I miss you Thorin, and even though I have cursed your name for throwing me out, for leaving me alone when I had finally belonged, I will always love you. Please take care of yourself this winters evening, for a grumpy king with a cold would be horrible to witness, and I fear Kili and Fili would bear the brunt.  
Your son is healthy, and I wish you could see him grow. I wish many things, but the one thing I wish for most will always be you.  
Take care.  
Bilbo Baggins.  
Swallowing a small sob, Bilbo let the letter and his tears dry before taking his sword and retiring for the night, dreaming of eyes as blue as sapphires, and a family he missed with all his heart.


	2. A meddling guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not even breakfast and Bilbo's having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! here's chapter two, bit of sadness at the beginning, but hey- have to have a plot right?

As the sun dawned on the hills of the Shire the next morning, so did a terrible scream. Bilbo woke with a start as he ran to his child’s bedroom, worry for his son and Sting in his hand. The boy was fast asleep though, and so Bilbo quickly ran out the front door to see a disturbing sight. Two hobbit holes away from him lay a small boy in the middle of the road, or what was left of the poor lad. His mother wept in sorrow as she refused to be led away from her dead child. Another attack from the woods had claimed another innocent.

“He was-was just going to the market this morning! I-I thought since it was a-almost dawn he-he-“

“You mean he was killed not half an hour ago!” A hobbit shouted in distress. Walking over to the woman with quick feet, locking his door so Frodo would not be disturbed or worse, Bilbo crouched down next to the mother and let her sob in his shoulder, glaring at the hobbits who did nothing but worry for their own hides at the moment. Shamed, the mob dissipated, and Hamfest Gamgee came along with a few other men to help with the boys body. Nodding a quick thanks to Bilbo, the men walked away, leaving the sobbing mother to Bilbo.

He escorted her to her own hole and gave her husband his deepest apologies as the man held his wife. There was no more he could do after that and so he walked home to sit on his bench outside, Sting strapped to his waist as he took out his pipe and smoked some of his ragweed to clear his thoughts. This was the third attack this fall season, and last year they had the same amount yet in the winter. Frowning at this he sadly thought about what would happen once winter comes. He had taken to escorting the women and children wherever they needed and twice that winter he had to fight a lone beast. Once a wild cat, another a Warg. That one had happened in the very middle of winter, and to this day he could see its snarl as it lunged for-

“Thinking of unpleasant things Mr. Baggins?” An old voice said to Bilbo. Looking up and blinking, Bilbo smiled as he saw Gandalf looking down at him. It had been around six months when last they saw each other, the wizards visits happening bi-yearly to visit and check on his favorite hobbit family. Sighing Bilbo nodded and pointed to the place where the child was found this morning. “A boy, around Frodo’s age.” He told the wizard, who nodded and looked sadly at the spot. 

“They are attacking in fall now?” He said with a tone of regret. Bilbo only nodded and sighed, the ragweed doing nothing for him now. Gandalf looked at his friend and smiled sadly “Well then it’s a good thing I did what I did.” Bilbo blinked at the man. “What did you do?” He asked, the old wizard shrugged his shoulders and his eyes twinkled in mischief. Looking at this, Bilbo leaned back in his bench, wary of the old friend now. Usually when the man looked like that he was meddling in Bilbos life in some way, like taking him on an adventure to meet dwarf kings and kill huge spiders. 

“Gand-“  
“You know I could do with a thing of tea right now Master Bilbo.” The meddling wizard said with a smile. Giving the old wizard a warning glare, Bilbo got up from his bench and looked at him warily before walking up the steps. “Sure I’ll make some tea” He said as Gandalf followed him. 

“Oh, Kili and Fili will be here by sundown so you may want to-“ 

“WHAT!?” Bilbo screamed at his friend, turning around and looking at the amused wizard. Oh he was going to wring the old meddling fools’ neck, he was going to take his sword and use it in a very horrible and disturbing way on his old friend. “No.” He said plainly. “No, you did not just say who I think you just said.” 

Gandalf looked at the hobbit with a small smile. “Bilbo, who else would I call upon to protect the Shire with the most dedication and want to?”

“Rangers! It’s their job to do that!” Bilbo argued. Gandalf opened his mouth for a moment and then, the bastard, smiled. “Well I was in the area of Erebor when I remembered my errand, and after mentioning what had happened last year-“

“YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT LAST YEAR?!” Bilbo yelled so loud his neighbors came to peek out their doors. Looking at them, Bilbo grabbed onto his friends cloak and dragged him inside the hobbit hole, shutting the door with a loud thump. Glaring at the man, Bilbo stalked to his kitchen to make tea, he would need it before the day was over apparently. “Gandalf they can not come here, they simply can not.” Bilbo told his friend sadly as he put the kettle on the stove. “Not that I don’t want them here but-“

“Papa why are you yelling?” a tiny voice said with a tired yawn. Bilbo and Gandalf looked down at the little child and smiled. He was holding onto the little bear Gandalf had made him years ago, and looking like he had just tumbled out of bed, his play clothes put on as best as the five year old could. It was the sweetest thing in the world to see after a morning like today. Frodo looked up and when he saw his favorite wizard, gasped in delight “Ganny!” he yelled happily as he ran to the wizard and was soon scooped up into the man’s arms. Bilbo watched with a tired smile, his anger fading as he watched his son and good friend play and talk together. 

Fixing up some breakfast for the little one, Bilbo looked at Gandalf with a pointed look, not wanting to talk about the dwarfs in front of his son. Gandalf though, did not seem to get the message. Looking down at the little hobbit in his hand, the meddling wizard smiled at the young innocent child. “Master Frodo, would you like to meet dwarfs?” He asked happily. Bilbo groaned in defeat as Frodo nodded his head and could not speak due to being shocked happily into silence. 

“No.” Bilbo said sternly, making Frodo look like a kicked puppy. He really wanted to see the people who his papa always talked about though. The child looked at his father with the saddest eyes, being helped by the wizard who was holding him by making sure they had direct eye contact. “But papa, I want to meet the dwarfs. Please papa, I’ll be extra good if you let me.” Bilbo glared at his friend and huffed, not being able to say no to those damn puppy eyes. Frodo let out a small sniffle and damn it all Bilbo pressed his face into his hand. “Fine!” He grumbled, hearing the joyful yells out of his son and the wizard.

“But!” He said, pointing at the two, stopping them dead in their tracks. “You two are, yes you two you meddling wizard you, you two are going to help make this hobbit hole spotless while I prepare for the huge feast we’ll be having tonight.” This order made both Frodo and Gandalf frown in sadness, as they knew Bilbo would take no half-done jobs for cleaning. Their faces saddened more as they were given their list of chores. “I want the beds cleaned, the rooms dusted, Frodo your room shall be spotless, all trash taken out, books put away, spoons polished and if I see you are lazing about-“ Bilbo pointed an accusing finger at the two mischief makers, “No apple pie.” 

Gandalf and Frodo both pouted as the older hobbit walked into the kitchen to get ready for the guests he was soon to have. Looking at each other, the wizard poked the younger hobbits nose getting a smile out of him. “On the count of now.” Frodo nodded as Bilbo was about to walk back into the room to give them even more jobs “Now!” Gandalf said as he and the hobbit ran out the hobbit hole in order to leave Bilbo all the chores to be done. After all a wizard never does such things, and it is Frodo’s duty to make sure he doesn't. 

Bilbo scoffed as he saw the two run out the front door and sighed, looking out to see them going to enjoy the few last warm days before winter set in. Laughing at himself for thinking Gandalf was going to help with the chores, he set to work, busing himself and his mind so he did not think of the guest that were to come over.


	3. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explain how Bilbo was able to have a baby. Otherwise it would have irritated me that I left that plot point untouched.

Once the hobbit hole was cleaned, and supper on the stove keeping warm was when Bilbo finnaly let himself sit down in his old red chair. Sighing he rubbed his hand over his face in aggravation. He really did not need Kili and Fili coming over here and seeing Frodo. It would be their duty to tell their uncle about his son, and maybe even have to take the child back to Erebor. Bilbo was not aware of the rules for such a situation, only that he would die without his beloved son. Looking down at the stack of papers he used to write letters to his lost love, Bilbo picked one up and started to write.

_Dear Thorin_  
Well the worst news I’ve received these whole five years came today. Fili and Kili are to be here by sundown, and that’s in three hours. I love your sistersons, I think of them as my family, but I know they are not. They are yours and will tell you about Frodo. What will you do once you find out? Will you demand your heir? Please don’t, for I can’t bare to be banished from your arms and also have my child taken away from me. You took half of my heart when you banished me, please don’t take the rest.  
Love Always  
Bilbo. 

Setting down the pen, he dried his eyes and walked into his room, putting the new letter in the leather bound journal. Looking down into the box he smiled sadly. The cloak Thorin gave him before the battle was in there, along with a small bead. It was blue, with hints of gold embedded into it. Picking it up from the bottom of the box, he smiled at the gift his lover gave him. Apparently dwarfs gave their loves beads when they were serious about their feelings, and when Thorin gave him this the last day at the Bear shape-shifters home, Bilbo thought the man meant every word he told the younger Hobbit. Being casted out like a cheap whore showed otherwise though.

Taking a deep breath, he tucked the bead into the cloak and closed the box before standing up and dusting off his knees. There was no use in mourning a lost love, not when he had a child to care for. As Bilbo exited the bedroom the front door burst open to a very dirty little hobbit child, and an amused wizard. Laughing at his son, even though he should be scoulding the child, he picked Frodo up and twirled him in the air. “What this then Gandalf?! I thought you were with my son, not some dirt clod!” He said teasingly, earning a squeak of protest from the boy in his arms and a deep chuckle from the wizard.

Placing his son down on the ground, Bilbo looked at him before pointing to the bathroom. “Scrub every inch of that body Frodo Baggins! A troll has better table manners!” Frodo laughed and ran to do as he was told, happy to have spent the day in the sun and with his Ganny. The two adults looked at the boy leave, and Bilbo was about to comment on the wizards hands when Gandalf spoke first. 

“I thought it might be time Bilbo.” The old wizard said softly. All the fight for a clean guest drained from him as Bilbo slumped on the closest wall, looking anywhere but his friend. A warm hand was placed onto his shoulder, and it took him some time before he could look the man in the eyes. “I know.” Bilbo told the man sadly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “I just wanted more time, it’s greedy and selfish but-“  
“After being banished from the place you had called home for so long, I do not blame you Bilbo.” Gandalf told the Hobbit with an understanding tone. It earned him a smile from the man as he patted the older hand. He had been there for Bilbo throughout the whole pregnancy and birth. It was why he had named Gandalf Frodo’s care taker if he should die. After all, Thorin wouldn’t. 

He had not known he was pregnant until they had passed the elven city. Gandalf knew what was happening because of an old story Bilbo’s mother had told him. When Belledonna Baggins was a little girl, there was a man who had courted and wed another man hobbit. They were happy with each other, though the whole town was in an uproar because of the indecency. Tooks and Brandybucks were more open to same sex relationships, but a Sackville and all the others were always scandalized and wondering why a good hobbit would marry another of the sex. 

Three months after the married couple were wed, one of them became pregnant. Everyone, especially the men, were wondering why that happened. It wasn’t until Old Took sat them down and told them about how when they were all wondering folk, there had been more men than women. So as a way of mating and keeping hobbits from becoming extinct, a few women gasped at this barbaric phrasing, some men were able to get pregnant. Old Took explained that it was mostly in the Tooks and Brandybuck line, since they were one of the oldest families in the Shire. 

When the wizard had finished his story in a tavern 4 days away from his beloved Bag End, Bilbo almost throttled the man. He had been sick this whole trip and the meddling wizard did not once think to mention this to Bilbo?! After seeing the glare in the soon to be fathers eyes, the old wizard explained he did not know that Bilbo had inherited the gene. “Well it looks like I did!” The hoobit squeaked before storming off to his room and sleeping.

Looking at his friend now he smiled, standing up straight. “Well then, best get cleaned up Gandalf, supper will be soon.” Bilbo told his friend before walking back to check on his supper. Gandalf followed him instead and smiled. “I actually must leave you now Bilbo, I must get back on the road and see to it the Rangers are aware of the winter you’ll have this year.” This information made Bilbo slowly turn and look at the wizard with a scared look in his eyes. “How bad?” He asked with as much bravery as he could muster.

“Far worse than it has been in over 30 years.” Gandalf explained to his friend. “The wargs will try to get past the forest on the ice bridge and because of this…” He left the sentence hanging, both adults knowing what that meant. Hands shaking now, Bilbo let himself for a moment be thankful of the Dwarfs that were coming tonight. He may have no son by the end of winter, but it would not be because of animals and beasts. Frodo and the other children were going to be safe and warm this winter, nothing else mattered right now. 

Before Bilbo could express his thanks, a knock was heard at the front door, and Bilbo knew who It was. Taking a deep breath, he turned to say something to Gandalf, but the man had disappeared, the back door clicking closed. 

“Right then.” Bilbo said as he straightened up, after all he had princes to go greet.


	4. Where's Mrs. Boggins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the princes arrive! Thank you all for the notes!

When Kili and Fili saw Bilbo after five years, they expect a little gray in his hair, some eye wrinkles forming and maybe a scowl on his face. After all, their stupid, idiotic, moronic Uncle did banished their beloved hobbit. Kili was very proud to think of moronic on the road while they both cursed their uncle to the Lava pits of Mordor and back on their journey. Fili was still thinking of a better one to top Kilis last insult to their uncle when they had reached the door to Bag End.

It felt like home, seeing that door and so they took a moment to look at it in all it’s wonder. It wasn’t the house really that made it home, it was the things that made it Bilbos home that did. Fili could see lavender growing almost wildly in the corner of the front garden, remembering the many times on the trip that Bilbo would use It in their meals, or have it made into a tea when one of the brothers was ill from the cold or from eating too much. Kili could see the little wildflowers poking up from the ground next to herbs, knowing that Bilbo may grumble about having to have his herbs being run over by flowers, but not picking them because they were to beautiful. He always gave them a chance to prove themselves, show that their worth something.

They had been on the road together fighting for months, and in that time Bilbo had become family to the two brothers. They had even gone so far as to braid his hair and teasingly call him auntie. Thorin had surprisingly only chuckled hearing this name and looked at Bilbo like one would look at their nely wedded wife, with so much love and devotion that Fili and Kili were dropping hints for him to properly court Bilbo. Then the stupid incident with their Uncles nature about goldand then his stubborn pride happened and they lost their Auntie.

When the two boys had found out by Balin, they did not run to their king and demand Bilbo be un-banished, or even talk to their Uncle at all until one day he came to see them. What he saw were two boys huddled in the same bed, looking down at one of Bilbos Brass buttons that had fallen of on the journey. They had been saving them whenever they fell so when the trip was over, they could give them to Bilbo. Now they were the only things left of Bilbos they had.

Thorin had walked only a step into the room When Fili spoke, not even looking at the man they called Uncle. “Get out.” He said softly, holding onto his younger brother who was still crying. Fili swallowed down a sob as he heard his Uncle leave the room with a small click. The two brothers could not look at Thorin for days after that, and even now their relationship was strained, especially now that Thorin’s advisors were pestering him to marry. Bilbo was family, he was the one who should be sitting next to the throne and Thorin had taken the one man who loved him without gold, without a kingdom, and tossed him aside like cheap trash.

Taking a deep breath, Kili squeezed his brothers hand, who looked back and smiled at his brother. “Witless.” Fili said, making Kili chuckle and nod his head. “Yeah.” Kili said, as they started to walk up the steps to Bag End. It was sunset, and both of them smiled as they knocked on the door ready to get down on their knees and beg forgiveness from their auntie.

Bilbo opened the door to see the two dwarfs and smiled at his, Thorins, nephews. They hadn’t changed, not even Kili who still had hardly a scruff on him. Sure there were scars on their faces, Fili having a long one from where the axe fell, but they were his, Thorins, boys, and he loved them. “Hello boys.” Bilbo said with a smile as the two brothers exchanged a look before hugging the hobbit. Taking a little breath Bilbo chuckled as the princes engulfed him into a hug. He could hear the two boys sniffling and felt a tear drop land on him. “Come now, whats this?” He said with a tisk, taking the two princes faces in his hands. They were both crying, Kili with snot coming out of his nose and in any other time Bilbo would have winced at the sight. Right now he only smiled warmly. “Did you really miss an old banished hobbit that much?”

“Yes!”

“Of course!”

“Why wouldn’t we!?” They both said together, looking hurt at the thought of Bilbo thinking they didn’t care. The older Hobbit smiled and patted their shoulders. “ I missed you too. Well come on into the kitchen, there is plenty of food.” Bilbo explained at the two boys followed him like puppies to the kitchen. Just then they both heard a clatter and instantly turned. They were here for a reason, and that was to protect the hobbits from the beasts of winter. 

\----

When Gandalf had shown up at Erebor, Thorin welcomed him with smiles and so did the rest of the company. It had been a while, but thankfully their Uncles gold fever had left. He still did not let the brothers hobbit be un-banished though. However, when Gandalf talked about the last winter in the Shire, all of the company listened with fear for their beloved hobbit. 

“Sad to say that Wargs have been seen in even the most unexpected places, there was 3 last year in the Shire.” Gandalf had said. Kili and Fili both dropped their food and looked frightened. “The Shire! That’s where Bilbo Lives!” Kili said with worry. Gandalf nodded solomly and looked at the rest of the company who were all paying close attention now. Even Thorin had looked at Gandalf when he said this, and as Fili noted, their was worry in the kings eyes. 

“Bilbo is a banished hobbit, surly you don’t care for”

“WE CARE WE CARE” The entire company shouted. “Tell us already if Bilbo is fine!” Nori shouted. Thorin raised his hand to silence the table, before looking at Gandalf. “The Halfling, is he…” The dwarf king and wizard looked at eachother for a moment, before Gandalf broke eye contact.

“He has been taking care of the children and elderly of the Shire, escorting them to place to place. Sadly, he has had to fight a few wild animals and a warg last winter, and not without some scars.” Gandalf looked at the entire company, and tilted his head. “But he is a strong hobbit, his Took blood and his learning’s from the trip across middle earth helping him survive, barely.” Kili was the one who got up from his spot first, looking at Gandalf and not his uncle.

“When are you leaving Gandalf?” He asked, and now his brother was standing with him. They were dammed to the hottest pit in Moria if they were going to let Bilbo suffer one more year like that.  
\-- 

Now as the two princes looked at where the noise came from, they tilted their head in confusion as a hobbit with a mop of black hair tumbled out of a room. “Papa! I cleaned my room!” The little hobbit child said to Bilbo. The two dwarfs looked back at Bilbo with confusion, had the man married? Where was Mrs. Boggins? They watched their Auntie lift up the child and kiss his nose, Kili pouted at this wanting a kiss on the nose too, before looking back at them. 

“Frodo, I’d like you to meet Fili and Kili, boys-“ Bilbo smiled at the two dwarfs. “This is my son.” Taking a moment to look at the child, not being able to put two and two together yet, Kili looked at Bilbo with confusion. “Where’s Mrs. Boggins then?” He asked what they both had been thinking. It was Frodo who giggled. “Silly Keelee, papa’s not married!” The young one explained.

This made brothers look at Bilbo with even more confusion. If Bilbo was not married, then how was there a baby? It was Fili who took another good look at Frodo before he blinked. “Frodo..could you glare for me?” He asked, which made Kili raise his eyebrows and Bilbo stiffen. The little boy complied though and the two princes gasped at they could see their uncle’s glare in the child. Not as majestic and deadly as Thorins, but it was still there.

“Bilbo! What-“

“Dinner time first!” He said, with a tone of desperation that made the older boys take a worried glace at their aunties face. “Please.” The hobbit asked before he let go of Frodo. The two brothers nodded and walked silently to the dining room, ready to eat and ignore the worry in their own stomachs.


	5. Just an old stone and a brass button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lonely traveler is now a lonely king.

Sitting on the cold throne was the great dwarf king Thorin Oakenshield, looking at a small brass button in his hand. He had taken it from his sister sons room when they had left for the Shire, wanting the old days back again. The king looked remorseful in the lonely throne room, the candles making somber the room where he had last seen his one joy in all the time of his banishment that did not have blood ties to him. Kili and Fili had been right when they fought with him after weeks of silence, he was cold.

_A crash in the royal chambers could be heard by the company waiting on the other side of the golden doors. They had all ran there when Ori ran into the dining hall and told them that Kili and Fili where going to talk about Bilbos banishment. Everyone quickly got up and walked briskly to the chambers. No one could hear what was being said, but whatever it was, it was not kind._

_On the other side of the door, Kili was fuming, his bandaged sides heaving in both pain and anger as he looked at his uncle, his king. Fili was shaking with rage as they watched the man they respected most just cross his arms at them, a shattered vase standing right next to him._

_“How-“ Filli stuttered in anger “How can you be so cold about this!?” Fili pointed to Kili and then himself. “He was our family! He was your-”_

_“He was my nothing. What happened with us is none of your concern Sister son.” Thorin scolded the eldest brother. Fili was about to step forward and yell some more when Kili held him back and glared at his uncle. Kili had been the most affected by Bilbo's banishment by the king between the two brothers. He had never knew his father, the late dwarf dying before Kili was born, and so he had looked up to Thorin most of his life because he was strong and proud. When Bilbo came into the young dwarfs world though, he had learned that is was okay to accept help, that loving someone was the greatest thing you can do, and a man’s worth is not just in how he fights, but how he behaves towards others._

_Looking at his uncle, tears threatened to fall from the young dwarfs eyes. “You loved him.” He whispered, pleaded to the cold man before him. “Tell me a lie and say you did not if you must to save face, but answer us this one last question before we leave.” Thorin looked at the younger, with a blank face and a raised eyebrow, letting him continue. “Was it worth it? Banishing him to protect the Akenstone. Is a stone worth that much-”_

_“Your words speak of treason.” Thorin told Kili with a glare, silencing the child. Fili spoke up again, anger and fury in his heart and face. “Only a madman sees the truth as treason Uncle!” They all looked at each other, and remembered the old stories of the late King of Erebor, how he went mad because of the gold and greed in his heart. Though no one said it, that was what hung in the air while Fili and Kili took their leave, slamming the door open._

_“Lads what-“ Dwalin begain, but Fili stopped him, as Kili was too distraught to stop and talk, already briskly making his way to his room in tears while Ori followed his good friend to comfort him._

_“Let the Great King Thorin keep the banishment, and may he die alone because of it.” Fili spat, walking away from the company, tears of anger in his eyes. The older dwarf was about to call the child back, when he heard footsteps come from the King's Chambers. Each member of the company looked at their king, each one was still loyal to him, regardless of the banishment on Bilbo. Though they were saddened by the lack of Hobbit in their lives, the older dwarfs knew that sometimes the king had to choose his kingdom over his heart. Bowing to the King of Erebor, they left without a word, leaving the king alone with his thoughts, and empty heart._

As he twirled the brass button with his fingertips, he could see the reflection of gold that surrounded the room. It was not the gold he had come to love though. The gold he loved was more of a copper gold, it would curl when dried in the warm air, and the man who wore it as hair had a twinkling smile that rivaled all the cold and lifeless jewels in Erebor. He could still feel the hobbit in his arms late at night, wishing that he could smell his lover who smelled of earth and a peculiar scent that Thorin could not name, yet it was as if every time he smelled it, he was home.

“No Kili.” The great lonely king of the mountain muttered. “It was not.”

A knock at the throne’s entrance shook Thorin from his thoughts, as the young scribe Ori looked up at the king with a hint of nervousness. He had always been skittish, but during the trip to Erebor, Thorin had thought the man cured himself of it. Dori, when the king asked about the young dwarf, looked at the king in confusion. “Ori has not acted that way since we took our trip my king.” The old dwarf explained. It was just when he was around the fear inducing king Ori stuttered. This information left the King with a bitter taste in his mouth, not wanting any of his company fearing him.

Bowing, the young scribe looked up at Thorin with a letter. “F-from the princes King Thorin.” He said softly, handing the king the letter. He nodded and watched the young one leave quickly, opening the letter as he looked down at Filis handwriting.

_Made it past the Misty Mountains, will write when in the Shire.  
Prince Fili. _

Thorin sighed; at least the boys had kept their word of writing to let Thorin know they were safe after traveling though those mountains. Though the letter was cold and to the point, Thorin tucked it into his pocket. He kept each letter the boys had ever written to him, even the cold ones. Looking back up, he saw his grandfathers’ most prized possession, the Arkenstone. It had brought him and his family the most pain. If he could he would toss it into lava and never look at it again, but something drew him to it, and so he kept it on the throne, a cold stone, for a cold king. 

Looking at the brass button, he closed his hand around it, and kissed it softly as one would do to a lover to say goodnight, before getting out of the cold throne, and walking silently and alone to his rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a single happy moment was in this chapter.


	6. Night in the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night brings happiness and sorrow, but ends with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can I say writers block hit me like a brick? Sorry guys!

Sitting there in the Dining room, Bilbo could not help but smile at the sight of the three younger men. Kili had been able to teach Frodo how to ‘properly’ eat meat by taking the greasy food by the hands and eating it till you saw bone. Fili had taught the small child that the art of belching was a deep secret that was passed on from family member to family member. While Bilbo was a bit appalled as his son belched, he could not help but chuckle at the brothers, who stood and applauded the small hobbit child, who grinned in return.

As festivities of the dinner died down, the adults started to talk, meaning Bilbo talked to Fili while Kili and Frodo played with their vegetables, captain cabbage and brigadier broccoli. “So what are the major areas being hit by wargs?” Fili asked, wanting to start patrols as soon as possible. On their way to Bilbo's house, they had saw a hobbit hole with a black ribbon on their fence post. When they asked a neighbor about this, he had informed the men that a warg had taken their small boys life that morning. Terror in their gust as they rode the rest of the way to Bilbo's, they resolved to send a message to the blue mountains for extra man power due to this upsetting news.

Sighing, Bilbo looked stricken as he placed his fork on his plate to tell the boy the unfortunate news. “Most times it’s in the fields, but this fall they have been getting braver, especially since the summer and fall crop has been harvested. Now they roam on the edges of Hobbiton before sun rise.” The older dwarf nodded and looked at the Heir of Durin with worry. He held no bitterness to the small child that replaced him on the line to the thrown, more he loved and cherished the boy at first glance. To think, Frodo being one of the children that the Wargs hunt for. The thought made him wince. 

Looking back at Bilbo, Fili smiled comfortingly. “We will start patrols then as soon as dinner is done with. No one will die tonight,” the eldest said with such determination that Bilbo could not help but believe him. He knew that Fili wanted to know what happened with Frodo, but thankfully he was more concerned about the people of the Shire before that. 

“You’re going out at night?” Frodo’s small voice quivered as he looked back and forth at the two dwarfs. Kili smiled at him and nodded, rubbing the child’s shoulder affectionately, he too was also wrapped around the dwobbit's finger. “Aye, and we’ll slay any beast that dares come close to you or anyone here,” The younger dwarf said with pride. Frodo looked up at the dwarf prince with watery eyes, hugging him. “Please don’t! I don’t wanna see you hurt!”  


Kili smiled and hugged the little child. “Oh Frodo, we’re not going to get harmed-“

“That’s what papa said last year!” Frodo accused into Kili’s tunic. The dwarfs looked at the small hobbit before looking at Bilbo, who ducked his head slightly from view, red on his face from embarrassment. “Mr. Boggins?” Fili said with concern, reaching out to touch the older hobbits shoulder, but flinched his hand back as Bilbo stood up from the table. 

Picking up the plates from dinner he didn’t glance at the two men as he started to clean up. “You two should go now. Before dusk turns to night.” He explained. “And Frodo needs to wash and ready for bed anyway.” The hobbit said, looking to his son with a raised eyebrow. “Since you , my little hobbit mongrel, have meat in your hair from dinner.” Frodo laughed as Kili looked into the child's hair and picked out some of the chicken with amusement, the tension in the room ebbing for a moment. Getting off his chair, Frodo ran over to his Papa and hugged him before running back to hug Fili and Kili. “Night Illi, night Killi.” He said with a smile, kissing their cheeks and leaving the two older dwarfs with shocked and happy smiles. The small hobbit then toddled off to his room. “Night Rodo!” Kili yelled back as soon as he could. Chuckling, Bilbo resumed his washing.

“Poor child can’t say his F’s correctly sometimes, though when I was little my R’s were-“

“Bilbo.” Fili hugged the man he had come to respect from behind. The dwarf could feel the smaller man stiffen, but otherwise did nothing to push him away, taking it as a sign to continue. Kili then came over and the two brothers hugged their Uncle's hobbit, not looking at the man's face out of respect , even though the could hear his choked sobs and feel his arms straining to hold his grip onto the sink. 

“We’ll be back soon.” Kili said, his forehead finding a home on the back of Bilbo's head. “When we do, we’re going to stomp all over the house with our muddy shoes and go to sleep before breakfast is served, so you can yell at us and throw our rears back into the chilly, Shire air. Okay?” The younger asked with a timid voice, wanting to please the hobbit more than anything. 

Turning around, Bilbo looked at the two boys with a tearful smile, holding their faces in each of his hands. He was worried for them, how could a parent not be for his children? Even though they were seasoned warriors, they had always had their Uncle to take care of them when it got too much, protecting from the sidelines and making sure no back attacks were made on the two dwarfs. Now they only had each other, and if one where to return without the other one day, Bilbo would not know if he could live in a world without their smiling faces. Nodding his head he kissed their bowed foreheads and smiled. 

“Off you go then.” He said with a smile, before resuming the dish washing. As he did, he could feel the two warriors each kiss the back of his head before leaving Bag End. Chuckling, Bilbo set in for a long night by the fire, knowing he would not sleep till the two boys came home safe.  
\-------

Walking the path of the garden, Fili looked back at the door. “We’ll need to reinforce that by winter.” He noted casually. “Long with the back one.” Kili nodded, carrying a pack full of handmade traps that he had grabbed before walking out of the warm home. They would set them up by the edges of town and make sure the wargs were taking the bait tonight. Each one of them carried a sword and Kili had also elected to bring along his bow just in case. 

Setting up the traps, the two dwarfs patrolled up on a high hill. There they could see the Shire and its full beauty. Near the farms, they could see where the Wargs most likely came out from. Their guess was proven correct as they saw a pack of three slither out from the darkness and start walking into the farming field.Kili got out his bow and arrow and, given their high ground, was able to take out two of the three creatures. The last one, wounded, scampered back into the forest . 

“Think that will stop them?” Kili asked somberly to his brother, watching as the warg left his eyesight. Fili shook his head. “No brother, but for tonight, I think the Shire is safe.” Walking around for a bit more, they laid down traps and collected the pelts of the Wargs they had killed. They would make a good fur blanket for Frodo to sleep on during the cold Shire months. 

It was not yet the middle of September so they had plenty of time to prepare for winter.A note was to be sent to the Blue Mountains where their mother still ruled the colonies. It would be quickly read and help was expected by early November. Till then, the brothers planned on opening a smith shop. One, to prepare the entire town for the upcoming winter, and two, they wanted to show Frodo his father's and forefathers' gift that the Earth gave to the dwarfs. 

Looking up at the rising sun, they made sure that the Shire was still protected before they left their post. Not a single Warg in sight. Smiling, they hooked their arms around each other’s shoulders. Going back to Bag End, the two quietly let themselves in, their brows furrowing as they heard the fireplace crackle weakly. 

“Boots off boys.” A tired Bilbo said from his armchair, smiling at them. He was bundled up in his warm quilt, and as he saw the boys carrying pelts on their backs, his eyebrow rose, but since he did not see them limp in, the questions could wait for tomorrow. Walking over to the Hobbit, remembering to take their boots off before doing so, they kissed their beloved Mr. Boggins on the head, before saying goodnight and going to the guest room right next to Frodo’s, as if they were coming home from a party and Bilbo waited up for his eldest sons to return.

Sighing, Bilbo got up and banked the fire, going to his room for a few hours of sleep before he was to make breakfast for Frodo and the older boys. He felt safer now then he had in months, and as he took off his robe, touching the old scars that littered his back, Bilbo crawled into bed to sleep peacefully. 

Until he smelled smoke that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may get a chapter sooner then you think.


	7. Anger is a dish best written out in elvish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations rise and tears are shed as Fili lets go of the weight he holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...sooner then I expected. Does that count?

Smelling the smoke, Bilbo shot out of bed faster than he ever did on the road. Running to the kitchen in his raggedy old robe, hair everywhere, he stopped as he raised his eye brow in wonder. Fili was on one side of the kitchen, trying to tame the fire on the stovetop, using a pot lid as a shield. The two other boys where on the other side of the table, cheering on the oldest prince as he tamed the ‘dragon’, as the fire was apparently being called. by the two boys. Frodo was waving his arms in excitement, while Kili was yelling advise to his older brother. All Bilbo could do was lean on the door frame as he could not stop what was happening, and he did not want to. The smiles on the boy's faces where worth the scorch marks on the wood, and, in all honesty, they were welcome there if it meant that the hobbit hole had life in it. Sure Bilbo had Frodo, but this hole was made for a family, not just for two lost boys.

As Fili finally tamed the fire, Bilbo clapped along with Kili and Fordo, making all the boys turn to look at the older hobbit in fear of a lecture. However when they saw the smile, they all relaxed. “Papa!” Frodo exclaimed happily. “Illi ought the dragon!” the young boy said with excitement, stumbling over his F’s. Laughing, Bilbo walked into the kitchen and shooed Fili away from the stove, the dwarf blushing at being herded away like a child, but obeying. "Sorry, Auntie," he said with a sheepish look on his tired face, earning a small scoff from Bilbo. 

“Nothing to it, lad. Though if you thought that fire was bad, come back when you’ve fought a real dragon,” he said teasingly to the boy as he started cooking a batch of eggs. Kili laughed at his brother's teasing, earning him a smack on the head from the dwarf. This started a small scuffle. Frodo smiled as Kili was tipped out of his chair and began to giggle as Fili sat in the available spot. Kili just pouted as he pulled up a chair on the other side of the boy, though as he did this, Fili picked up the dwobbit and placed him in his lap. Frodoloved the attention he was getting from the two dwarfs, and as they both fought for who would get to have Frodo sit on their lap, Bilbo just kept on cooking.

“No I call breakfast, you can hold him at lunch.”

“But we’ll be building the forge this afternoon!”

“Well then you can let him sit on your lap as you whittle some pegs!”

“What’s whittling?” Frodo asked, breaking the conversation with his question. “And what’s a 'orge?” Kili then went into a full detailed explanation about what dwarfs crafted, with Frodo’s eyes growing bigger at every new thing learned. The tails of gold being shaped into fine wire and of iron turned into weapons excited the young child, who had only heard of copper pots being the only metal things that could be useful in the Shire.

“And you use 'ire to melt the metal!?”

“Yep!”

“But what about burns?”

“Good smiths learn how not to get scorched while smithing.” Fili supplied as Bilbo finished breakfast. Placing a plate of eggs and sausages in front of each boy, the hobbit sat down with his own plate, digging into his breakfast and listening to the children talk about what they planned to do that day. When Fili mentioned a message to the King along with a letter to his mother and a few other dwarfs, that’s when Bilbo interjected. “Before you send it off, I’d like to send him a note as well.” 

The silence in the room was sudden, as Bilbo looked up in confusion to see Kili and Fili look at each other. Kili with a worried expression, and Fili with one full of controlled rage as he calmly stabbed his eggs. “No.” The prince answered, earning a soft “Fili” from his younger brother. Looking at Frodo, Bilbo nodded his head to the living room. Even though Frodo was only a young boy, he knew that was a code for ‘Run before the yelling starts.’ Squirming out of Filis lap, Frodo kissed his papa’s waiting cheek before going out to play and leaving the adults to yell and be pouty with each other. 

Fili stayed quiet until he heard the front door close. “He’s no good for you, Auntie.” Fili stated with a bitter tone. Kili just looked down at his half eaten plate, his appetite forgotten as he felt his stomach churn. He hated to remember how his Uncle acted, and the fighting that was constant with his family in Erebor. It was a lonely mountain indeed for the youngest Durin as he could not choose between his brother and his King, wanting just his auntie by his side to help make sense of the arguing. 

Noticing the way the young dwarf acted, Bilbo knew that Kili did not need to be a part of this conversation, even if he was just four years younger than Fili, he was still a young lad in Bilbo’s eyes. Touching his wrist, the hobbit got Kili to look into his kind eyes. “Would you please go out and keep an eye on Frodo for me?” Kili gave his auntie a weak smile and a nod before kissing the top of his head and going to play with Frodo, feeling Fili quickly glare at his back until he closed the door. Even though it was mean to do to his younger brother, Fili felt as if he should have at least stayed in silence for support.

When it was just the two left, Bilbo folded his hands in front of him and looked at Fili, who was still stabbing his eggs. Bilbo was the adult in this situation, though Fili was older in years, and so he took a deep breath. “Fili-“  
“He’s not. He’s just content to rot on his throne with all the gold.” Fili bitterly spat out, looking at his eggs. “He spends his time doing his royal duties, and then he retires in the throne room, and he’s cold and distant, and he threw you out when you had stayed and saved his ungrateful life, and-and-“

Bilbo got up and placed his arms around the shaking dwarfs shoulders as Fili started to sob, angry at his uncle. “He forgot who Kili was once! Treating him like a common dwarf until he did a double take! He-He I don’t know who he is anymore!” The dwarf turned and held onto his auntie's waist, scared for his king, for his brother, and for himself. He knew of the gold curse, and each day that passed he could see his uncle sinking deeper into it, and nothing he did could stop it. The man he had looked up to since he was born was now someone he could not ever remember loving 

“I don’t know what to do!” He muffled angrily into Bilbo’s shoulder. All Bilbo could do to calm the child, who had more than any man should bear on his shoulders for his age, was hold him and stroke his hair until he calmed. The poor heir had been through so much these past six years, and sadly he would have to go through so much more if his uncle kept doing this. Bilbo kissed the top of Fili’s head as the sobs quieted, and became just tears of anger. 

“Why do you want to talk to that monster?” He mumbled grumpily into Bilbo’s robe. The hobbit just chuckled, and patted his head affectionately. “Because I love him.” Blibo replied, earning a sharp gasp as Filii looked at his Auntie. “HOW?” the dwarf asked, getting up now. Bilbo just shrugged, because how did one explain love to one who had never known it other than through family? Fili just frowned and shook his head, his eyes red from tears. “Fine.” The heir said with a pout, earning a small smile from Bilbo at his childish answer. 

“Fili, I do not know why Thorin has changed so much, but if you would like, you are welcome to stay here until it passes.” Bilbo told the dwarf with a smile. He was better at holding in his temper now after five years of having a son who caused trouble at every other step. Even though he would give away his hobbit hole for a chance to throttle the King under the mountain, and maybe even sneak in a kiss, Bilbo would focus on the boys right now.  
Fili just looked at Bilbo with a grateful, but sad smile. “I could not impose-“

“For the makers’ sake Fili Durinson!” Bilbo said sharply, making the Heir jump. “"You call me Auntie, you treat Frodo like a brother! If you think for one moment it's imposing to stay here for one winter or ten years, then you are even more foolish than a Took!" Bilbo pointed to the bathroom now, with face fixed in a parenting glare. “Now wash your face, wipe the sorrow from your eyes and go play with your siblings for the day. No working, no behaving like an adult. I want to hear about you three getting into so much mischief that at the end of the day, my ears burn from laughing too hard.".

“But the letter-“ 

“Damn the letters! I’ll write them out for you, just go be the Fili I met six years ago and not this brooding heir you’ve had to become.” Bilbo instructed with a stern look, wanting the child to have one day of rest, maybe more if he could wring the responsibility away from the older brothers grasp.

The young dwarf blinked for a moment before smiling, allowing himself to take the weight off his shoulders, if only for one day to act like a young dwarf instead of an old elder of the courts. Kissing his Auntie’s head, Fili smiled softly at Bilbo. “Thank you, Auntie,” he said before doing as instructed.

Bilbo looked as Fili left before sinking slightly against the wall, taking a small breath to calm himself. He started to chuckle from the stress of the morning, letting it wash over him. Drying his eyes, he stood up and decided that washing the dishes would be first before getting dressed and starting on the letters to Lady Dis, and then to Thorin. The last one he was hesitant about, mostly because right now, all he wanted to do was write an angry, scolding letter to the King, written all in Elvish just to make the bastard fume. Chuckling at the dark thought, Bilbo went to work on the burnt pans, hearing the front door shut for a third time that day as he set to work.


	8. The first of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin knows.

“Okay, so the story is that we know of no cows in the market today.” Fili said as he relaxed upon a tree branch, hiding from the angry shop keepers. His brother and cousin nodded their agreement before Kili plucked a small apple from the trees higher branch. Taking out his knife, he cut it in half and gave a part of it to Frodo, eating the other part. Fili was happily eating his own apple when Frodo looked down, his eye blacked from where the chicken was thrown at his face. Seeing old Brandybuck's dogs still down there, growling at the children in the tree. He decided to never again see if a dog enjoyed water. 

As they all mended their battle wounds, Kili receiving a bruise on his cheek from a young hobbit lass he had gotten too fresh with as he ducked for cover from the ducks he had angered, and Fili getting a good size lump on his head from a farmers shovel handle hitting his head for taking his rope to try to wrangle the earlier mentioned cow away from the shops. Who knew that cows hated fire? 

An argument could be heard down on the solid ground as the dogs took off, the boys cheering at their luck, but soon their cheers turned to groans of dread as they saw Bilbo Baggins tapping his feet and looking up at them.

“Fili.”

“Yes, Auntie?”

“Never take my words literally ever again.” 

“Yes, Auntie.” Fili said as he looked down at the angry hobbit, who had the misfortune to hear about what happened in the market today was all his boys' fault. Bilbo huffed in aggravation as he looked around the field. It was no one's, and it seemed like the forestry here had good solid wood. Looking back up in the apple tree, he could see his son sporting a black eye, his younger dwarf with a bruised cheek, most likely from Primula, who had a red flush to her cheeks as he past her, and Kili with a flushed face filled with the laughter and carelessness of a child.

That was worth the hell he had gone through just an hour ago. “Welp, come on down and start building a forge, the hobbits here will be working you like dogs for a few weeks or so as revenge for this day.” At this, Kili dropped down from the tree, catching Frodo as Fili threw him down. Frodo just laughed at this and ran to his father, the black eye making him look adorable and disgusting at the same time. Tisking, Bilbo picked up his son and kissed his cheek before looking at the two dwarfs with a smile, trying not to make it go into a ear splitting grin to save a little face. 

“Supper is in a few hours, sunset be home and ready for dinner.” The old hobbit told them before walking away, letting the two boys get started on their forge.He tried to get the story out of his sons lips on what had happened, but Frodo stayed silent, only saying that he did not know the cow was in the market. This earned a chuckle from the man as he kissed his trouble-making sons head, the boy wincing at the act. How that piglet was able to knock him over, he’ll never remember.  
\--  
Ten days after the incident, a company of 20 dwarfs came from the Blue Mountains, ready to help the hobbits wipe out the wargs that endangered their land in the winter. They all had decided to stay in the mountains because of having families, or the fact that living under Thorin was a bit rough these days. Fili welcomed them all and made sure that their rooms in the Shires hotel where well booked before this date. The business that they brought hobbiton had made the hobbits happy to have them, and when they were split into smaller companies for the smaller towns of the Shire, the whole area was happy.

The boys had started to dress as the hobbits around them, even helping out the farmers in the field as they begin to harvest the last of their crops. It was to be a grand celebration in a few months. Bilbo was glad to have his family with him. When on the eleventh day a eagle came and dropped a letter onto the bacon, before the blasted thing took one for the road, Bilbo saw that it was addressed to him.

“That’s Thorins writing.” Kili said, stating the obvious. Bilbo just took the letter and bit his lip, not knowing what it would say. To say his letter was one of… grace and tact was a lie. He expected no better when he opened up the letter and it was in, what he guessed was Khuzdul. Frowning, he gave it to Fili. “Read this please, and then this winter, I am learning this bloody language.”  
\--  
Four days eairler, Thorin had received a letter from the Shire by raven, but not from his nephews. Looking at the lettering, he could see it was Bilbo's, writing his name in elegant Westiron. Opening the letter, he almost fell out of his throne, but that would have been unseemly to a king. The letter was written in Elvish, and not just any Elvish, Quena. That was what the Elves of old used. The high lord Elves. Fuming as he read the letter, having to learn the damming language in his youth, he began to read.

_  
To the King of the Mountain;_

_May you be healthy when reading this letter, and may your kingdom be grand. Now that the formality is done, what the bloody hell, Thorin Oakenshield? You have banished me, and I know it was just and earned, but from what I see of Kili and Fili, it is if you had banished them as well. I do not know what is just for a dwarf king, but until I see you, YOU, come to gather your heirs, I will not let them leave my sight._

_Though I have not heard from you these past years, much has happened to me, and if you have not burned this letter by now, then you deserve to know. My heritage grants me the right to bear child. Old families of hobbits have this right due to old days when women were few. I say this because while resting with the Elves, lovely bunch they are, I found out that I was with a child. Yours._

_His name is Frodo, Gandalf gave him the name due to the fact his father was not present at his birth. He is a healthy boy-_

_He has your eyes and smile._

_Send word if you wish,_

_Bilbo Baggins,_  
  
Thorin had sat there for a moment before getting quickly up, the cloud in his eyes gone for the first time in six years. “Fetch me a quill!” He yelled. “And bring me my advisors! I must discuss with them many things!”  
\--

Fili looked at the message before him and blinked. Taking a quill from the desk, he re-wrote the message and handed it to Bilbo, walking into his room and shutting the door. Kili followed him and Frodo soon after to comfort his older brothers. Watching the children leave, Bilbo sat down and began to read.  
 __  
Dear Bilbo of the Shire

_I need you not to tell me how to deal with my kin, other than the one who was born to you. Fuck pleasantries, I have a child and heir to my throne! He has not even seen the inside of a mountain has he? I swear he had better not be bare footed because there are no cobblers. Frodo is a hobbit sounding name, but he may earn a dwarf name as I have. Regardless of whether you wish it, I must see him. As I write this I am preparing my leave-_

_Damn my advisors. They tell me I must stay for at least three weeks before making the journey to the Shire. Bilbo Baggins I swear to Alue if you dare try to hide my child I will hunt you down. I wish to see yo- hi- both of you.  
The Elvish language was a nice slap to my honor, having to see my name written in that filth, I only hope you had a wonderful time translating this. Apologies for my language if the translator was a woman dwarf, and if it be Fili I wish you to write your own damn letters to me next time._

_Until we meet again_

_Thorin, King under the mountain._  
  
Glaring at the letter, he balled it up, and as Fili and Kili walked back into the room, they saw their auntie grabbing a quill and ink. “That-Prat!” Bilbo yelled as he started another letter. The first of many that will be passed between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all the letters to be sent between the two stubborn men.


	9. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was helped by my good friend Tony. She writes all of Bilbo's letters. We didn't have a direction with this, just went with the flow of the letters, and so it became something very unexpected and wonderful. I hope you guys enjoy. I certainly did while writing Thorins letters.

Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Mountain,

I know I need not tell you how to deal with your kin, but someone needs to seeing as you don't care to learn it for yourself. Frodo is a hobbit sounding name for he is part hobbit. His feet are bare and his hair is a curly mop, just as any respectable hobbit. But he is in love with the smithing that Fili and Kili do, just as any respectable dwarf.

Actually listening to advisors? My, how the mighty have fallen.

I will not hide your child from you, so long as you remember he is mine as well. Do not take him from me and I will not take him from you. 

Tis best if you keep your Elvish fresh. It befits a King to know several languages. Treat this as a gift to practice such a rare and beautiful dialect.

Cordially,  
Bilbo Baggins

 

Bilbo Baggins, Master of the house of Bag End

You baby my sister’s children, and they are of the age now where your coddling is no longer needed. Even on the road I saw this, and I only let you do this for it was amusing. Now it is annoying. Frodo is a child who should be learning the customs’ of his dwarf fathers, not frolicking in some meadow with bare feet. It is good he wishes to learn how to forge though, perhaps all is not lost. When I am down there I will make sure he gets shoes, for mountain rock is harsh on any mortal’s feet. You were even tender footed in the snow, were you not?

My advisors advise, not nag. You would have made a horrible advisor in my court for your whiney voice would have not let any of the others speak reason.

He should be closer to the mountains of his fathers, to his inheritance, not in the Shire.   
The Elves may have many languages, but we dwarves only need westiron, and our own. It was simple for me to read though, since I have learned the language of the elves as a child. How was getting that last message translated on your ego pray tell? For such an ‘educated’ hobbit, you should know more of dwarvish customs.

May your fields wither,   
Thorin Oakenshield

 

O Thorin, Great Dwarven King,

I might coddle them, but at least I care for them like family. I hope I annoy you even now, then, for I will continue to supply them with the affection they desperately need.

Frodo is a child of Bag End as well as your precious dwarven mountain. I do not object to my- our son learning of his dwarven heritage but not so much as to bury his hobbit lineage. You may provide him with shoes on the mountain roads, but only if he wishes to wear them. His inheritance lies in the Shire as well.

You seem keen on ignoring any sort of advice that comes from any mouth other than your own. Forgive my shock, o Noble One.

Your nephew is translating for me as well as teaching me with your words. I am learning your esteemed dwarven language, so be patient. Soon I will be able to insult you in your own tongue.

May your veins of gold run dry,  
Bilbo Baggins

 

To the humble owner of Bag End, Bilbo Baggins

I show care for them like I should, with an iron fist and a just tongue. It is not my fault that do to your coddling, especially with the youngest one of my charges, that they have become weakened. I was raised with the same rules and expectations they have on them, and so I will do no other way. For it is the way to make great kings such as my grandfather before me.

Frodo Durinson, I will not use Baggins for my child since you picked his first name, has that right to wear shoes in meadows or go without. In the forge however, I urge you to have him wear shoes due to the risk of burns. With that said, make sure Fili is the one teaching him, for Killi almost poked his eye out his first year at the forge for being reckless about his swings. 

A king’s word is from years of experience with leading his people, it is most often himself who is the best advisor. Because of this my mines are rich with gold and other gems while, what does a hobbit have? A hole for a home, or should I call it a hovel? 

I am glad Fili is teaching you our language; it will bring me great amusement to see you slaughter our language with every word you write. 

May you get a splinter that never falls out in your foot.  
King Thorin Oakenshield.

 

Thorin,

You show care for them like a King does to his subjects. They have yet to see care from their uncle. I hope they do not grow to be as cold as you. They are bright young lads, both of whom have a bright future. 

Our child. His name was given to him at birth so you may find it difficult to convince him that he is not a Baggins. Frodo has a strong spirit. Though he is young, he is not easily won with an iron fist. I have spoken to Kili who is in the process of making shoes for Frodo from the leather they made of Warg pelts. Fili is teaching Frodo well. I have only treated one burn and twas small.

I hope you find comfort among your gold and gems. Meanwhile, this hobbit has a family in a warm home.

May your beard become helplessly knotted,  
Bilbo

 

Bilbo, 

My daughter’s sons are still none of your concern. I have raised them, and they will be great dwarfs when they age. Let them stay there in your home to be spoiled, when they come back, for the mountains are where a dwarfs home truly is, they will see my way has taught them well. 

Our child. I would gather that an iron fist would not work, for his mother is to hard headed for that form of raising. Hopefully he has my perseverance or he may run away from your coddling him. I gather that he has your recklessness though from the news of the burn. He tried to fold the metal too soon I gather. Make sure that the shoes have some iron in the area of the toes; it will prevent the metal from piecing the leather should he not be able to dodge it. 

When I come there, I shall make sure he knows how to forge more complex things, Fili and Kili are well with their work, but they are more for metal design. I gather that Fili, if he still reads these then I am talking directly to you boy, should focus on the main lessons first, as I taught you. Do not have him do complex items until I arrive.

I find comfort wherever, and with whomever, I so choose, Hobbit, it is not your concern.

May your nose get smashed into a door.  
Thorin Oakenshield.

 

Thorin, 

Perhaps they are not, but you concern me very much, Thorin Oakenshield. 

I know not the details, for I was preparing supper when it happened. Fili tells me that this is so. But I believe the recklessness comes more from you. Kili has already done so and the shoes fit well. Frodo does not like to wear them, but after being told he must or he will not be allowed in the forge, he saw reason. 

Remember that he is only but five years of age. He's a child and he's only just learned basics. Do not be so rash as to teach him too much. 

May you get a rock stuck in your boots,

Bilbo

daddy this is frodo. kili said papa was writing to my daddy and i took the letter out of the envelope because i want to write to you too. i want to meet you daddy. i want to show you the shire and lots of things that hobbits do. fili says you are a dwarf. i like dwarfs. please come. i won't be mad if you are different. 

frodo

 

Burglar.

I started the two in your care around that age as well; it is good to teach the basics young. When I say complex I mean braiding beads. You will let the child’s hair grow long I hope, or at least let him give them to his intended, as I di- as it is custom. 

He is five and knows his letters well, for he wrote me a small note in Westiron. I wish for you to give him the note I have written him. Do not worry, it is in Westiron, but I wish for him to learn the dwarven language if it is possible.

May you get a cold.  
Thorin

Dearest Frodo,

I will come in a few months’ time, for I am needed here in Erebor. That is my kingdom, as you live in the Shire. It is in the mountain, where there lie gold and hot springs. Your Papa tells me you are learning how to forge, and that is good to hear. You will have to show me what you make when I come. I would love to have you show me the Shire, for when I had seen it, it was dark. I am different then Kili and Fili, only in the way that I have more hair and I am taller than the two.

May you sleep well, and dream up only good things little one,  
Your Father

 

Thorin,

I'm afraid not, my dearest king.

His curls already reach his nape. Dark hair and completely unruly. Impossible to comb. If I ever manage it, he simply messes it up again. I have not tried since. Fili has already given him a short braid behind his neck. It suits him well.

He reads as well as runs. He goes through books faster than I sometimes. He has a mind as quick as his feet. Dangerously intelligent and learns quickly. I am not surprised he managed to sneak a note. I will give him his own paper to write to you this time. He was very excited when your letter came in. Now I know why. Frodo and I will learn the dwarven language together. Though I am also teaching him Elvish. He is grasping all his lessons well for a young one.

May your ear ache,  
Bilbo

daddy,

papa told me you were a king. does that make me a prince? do i have a crown? i want a big chair. papa lets me sit in his big comfy chair right by the fire. do you have a big comfy chair? are there fireplaces in the mountain? i've never been but i see mountains in the distance. papa says it's a really long way and i'm too little to make a big long journey like that. i need to be older for adventures. the shire is really fun during the day! it's better when the sun is out. there are chickens and cows and hobbits and vegetables and fruits and doggies and kittens. when it gets dark, everything turns mean and bad things happen. but the shire is actually really nice. papa told me there was once a time where even at night, the shire was nice. fili and kili are really big! are you as big as gandalf? i want to see you. i'll ask papa to draw a picture of you. he knows what you look like, right?

come home daddy,  
frodo

 

My Burglar,

I feel the same.

His hair must be like mine then, for even before you cursed my beard to knot, my hair has always been hard to tame. My mother had battles with it while I was young.

It is good to hear of our son learning so fast, I will make sure to bring a few books from the library here for him, and yourself since I know how you’d sulk if I did not. Ask the boys if they wish for something, my advisors say I may leave before the end of October. There is much work involving the mines that need my supervision before then.

For the letter, I am pleased that he wrote it. He asks me to come see him. Have you told him stories of me? Make sure he learns how to properly cuss out an Elvish lord, I will not have my son be un prepared for that.

May your feet be cold while you sleep.  
Thorin.

To my little adventurer,

You are just like your Papa with your adventuring ways. This is a good thing, since as a prince you may need to travel all over middle earth. I did, and so did Fili and Kili. The Blue Mountains are the ones you see, and my sister resides there, helping me rule the colonies. The throne is not as your Papa’s chair, for it is made of stone, and can be cold. There are fires in the mountain to keep off the chill in the living quarters, but we still dress heavily in furs when around the markets of Erebor. 

I am sorry that the night has not been kind to you and Papa, Fili and Kili are there though to protect you, but listen to Papa and stay inside at night. I am not as big as Gandalf, but I am taller than your Papa by a full head. You may be taller than your Papa someday.

Take care little one, and may you stay safe from nightmares.  
Father.

 

My dearest king,

I am glad for that at least.

It is much like yours. He has a few rampant hobbit curls but his hair does remind me of your mane. If allowed to grow, I am sure he can imitate your grumpy demeanor. For now he has taken to keeping your letter close to him. He has read it out loud many times to us. 

Frodo is very much excited for your books. As am I. Tis a long time since I have seen your mountain. Your books will be a nice memory. Kili asks for nothing, but Fili asks if you may bring new furs, for his have become torn in a recent battle with a Warg. I observe that Kili's bowstring is becoming loose and request you bring him a new one if possible. I worry for his safety at night.

I have told him stories of a grumpy dwarf king whose pride is more obvious than the beard on his chin. I tell him of the battles we faced together and the adventure we shared. I tell him many things, and many things I keep close for none but I to see.

Our son will learn how to speak properly before lessons in cursing can begin.

May the knife that cuts your meat be dull,  
Bilbo

my big daddy,

i am a prince? that is so exciting! i want to see all of middle earth! i want to see the big ones and see all the mountains and birds and i want to learn how to fight like fili and kili and you and papa. papa can fight really good. he has a big sword and one time i saw him beat a warg with it! are you as strong as papa? fili told me that if you and papa ever fought, papa would win. i don't want you to fight papa though. i just want to be happy at home. there's too much fighting all the time. fili came home hurt last night. i don't want him to go out again but he said he has to make sure that the shire is safe for me and papa. they told me to stay inside too, but i know i can help. wow you're tall! when you get to the shire can you pick me up? i think i can see the world if you're that tall. i wonder if i'll ever be that tall. i want to be tall but not too big. i still want to fit in my bed.

sleep tight  
frodo

 

My dearest Burglar,

Are you well? I hear from Frodo that Fili was injured, and though I worry for him as well, I know he can take a hit. You bruise like a pear, yet have the temper and determination of a lion. How I’ll never know, but I will never hate that trait of yours. It’s endearing.

My grumpy demeanor? Really Bilbo, I have more than one expression. Hopefully he can do others, like my sneer, or evil glare. Has he truly read my letter that many times? I have often kept his close while I am working. 

I will do as you ask, and in my letter should have been some new bow string for Kili that should tide him over for a while. The furs will have to wait until I arrive. Has he taken serious injury? Do not coddle me and say no, for I will know.

I shall have to tell him of a silly hobbit who forgot his handkerchief then as revenge when I arrive. As for the stories you keep close you your heart, if Fili is still translating give it to him boy since this next part is in the High elvish you have yet to know.

Are they of when we shared warmth by a fire, during those cold nights out in fields? Or of the times we were able to sneak away and let ourselves take pleasure in each other’s bodies?   
Back to Kuzdul. Frodo will know all the ways of being a dwarf, that includes the fine art of cursing and knife throwing. It is all in good fun and cheer. We will need to decide on an instrument that would suit him. My mother chose the harp for me, so you will have the final say for it. I think the fiddle may be nice though.

May you toss in your sleep tonight from the memories I dug up.  
Thorin

My Dear Frodo,   
I am glad you want to adventure, but you must listen to Papa, for naughty princes do not get to go out and explore. Stay inside at night and mind your manners. Papa would indeed win , for he is small and can trip me easily. I could always pick him up though and toss him onto the couch as revenge…Hmm, we shall have to figure that out when I arrive, but only for fun.

I know times are harsh in the Shire, but keep your chin up, and soon there will be peace in your land again. I should be there by the end of November if the weather permits. If you get too tall for your bed, we can always craft you another little one. Better yet, you can do so if you wish once you master crafting. 

Might you do me a favor little one? Tonight give Papa a kiss for me.

May you sleep peacefully,  
Father.

 

My Thorin,

I am well. Fili suffered only a superficial wound. Once the bleeding had stopped, I found it was a simple gash. It healed over a few days with barely a mark remaining. Frodo took good care of him and gave him herbs and medicine to help him heal. 

He is an amazing actor. Fili and Kili often flinch under his glare. The resemblance is uncanny. He has taken to placing your letters under his pillow. Mine rest on my desk near my writings and drawings. I have drawn a picture of you under Frodo's request. He has kept it safe in his room with your letters. I hope you don't mind.

Those memories are indeed sweet. I know I will find myself thinking of you tonight. I remember well what we did under the cover of silver moonlight, far from the company's fire, where the only warmth was our own. 

Of course he will. Frodo looks forward to learning the things you have to teach him. He thinks you a genius and I have not had the chance to correct him yet. I think the fiddle would be quite nice. But perhaps a flute would suit him as well. I will think on it and let you know my decision.

Kili sends his gratitude for the bowstring. I send my gratitude for the lovely kiss.

May your trousers be uncomfortably tight in your company,  
Bilbo

daddy,

i'm a good prince. i will listen to papa. i want to see you and papa fight but i don't want to see you and papa fight because i don't want you or papa to get hurt. if you do fight, please be careful. fight like fili and kili do with me where we only get little bumps and not really hurt. i want things to be happy again. maybe when you get here, things will be happy and nice. maybe the shire is sad because papa is sad. the shire always seems brighter when everyone is laughing and having fun. can you teach me how to make things? i want to learn how to make lots of things like beds and tables and chairs. maybe i can make a big comfy chair to put next to papa's so you and papa can sit together.

i gave papa your kiss on the cheek. it made him really happy.

come home fast,  
frodo

 

My Heart, 

I’m glad for you and the children’s health to be well and wish for our luck to continue. Our child may have my glare, but he sounds as if he has your smile. How I wish I was there to know for certain. Alas, I cannot be there right now. Thankfully the mining is going well, so there should be no delays.

I do not mind the drawing, I am flattered you remember so well what I look like. Hopefully I look   
the same as I did six years ago. Frodo tells me you are sad, you do not have to tell me why unless you wish it. I am concerned though.

Those memories are cruel of you to bring up, and as I was reading your letter I was thankful to be in our rooms already. Do you remember the one time we were near that lake? Your skin looked beautiful mapped out in the moonlight and I made sure to take my time worshiping every inch of your body with my mouth. 

Have that on your mind tonight, my burglar.

I will not let you have the chance to make me look foolish then dear one. Especially since the other boys will already be trying to do as you wish. Them though, I can throw into a snowbank with little guilt. Be wary of where you think to make me look foolish when I get there burglar.

I have my obligations, else I would already be on the road to kiss you proper, that wicked tongue of yours needs something else to do besides slandering my name by calling me a grouch.

May Frodo soon ask where children come from.  
Thorin.

My Dearest son,   
I promise we will be careful. Tell Kili and Fili that if they fight with you that they should teach you how to trip. That is a sneaky, yet useful skill. When you are older, I will teach you how to sword fight. You must first know how to build one, to better appreciate your sword. Don’t tell your Papa this, he’ll fret.

When I get there, I think I shall be making a lot of things. I will let you help and watch me, so you learn for when you are older. 

I will be there as fast as I can Dear child.

Sleep with good dreams and happy thoughts  
Love,   
Father.

 

My Love,

Our luck is indeed bountiful. I could only hope it extends to you so that you may be finished with your work soon. Frodo, Fili, Kili, and I all anxiously await your arrival.

How could I forget? I am sure that you have not aged so much. You always had a young face. I hope that the years have been kind to me as well, though I am sure that Frodo has gifted me a few wrinkles on my brow. Sad? I am not sad. I suppose I do catch myself daydreaming once in a while, but rest assured, I can take care of myself.

You must stop writing to me in this way. I continue having to retreat to my bedroom to read your letters and I caught your nephews attempting to translate your previous letter. They are in for a surprise if they ever succeed. I will have much on my mind tonight. Such as the memory of the surprise on your face when I woke you up with those deft burglar fingers you love so much.

Slander? I would never slander, my own. I speak only the truth! That scowl and sneer are still clear in my mind. So is your kiss.

Next time, tell Frodo to ask the master when trying to learn how to trip.

May Kili win against you in a sword fight,  
Bilbo

daddy,

i was going to ask fili and kili to teach me how to trip but they got caught sneaking cakes out of the pantry before luncheon. papa tripped them real easy and i got to eat their desserts. i think i'll ask papa to teach me if that's okay, daddy. i'll keep the secret about the sword. will we make another one like papa's? i like papa's sword a lot but that is papa's sword. if i have a sword, maybe i'll be strong enough to help defend the shire. i really want you to teach me. i can't wait until november.

sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. do they have bed bugs in the mountains?

love,  
frodo

 

My One,

I do not care if you have age one year or twenty, for I know the light of adventure will never die in your eyes, and that is far more beautiful than the most prized gem. I wish that you did not have to take care of the three children by yourself, for I wish to help you carry the load. Daydreaming? Are your wandering feet itching again dearest? If so, I suggest a lovely trip to Erebor, and perhaps you might stay here forever.

Oh your fingers, how I remember kissing every one of them with the attention of a hawk once. If my nephew’s read this, then they are at fault, for they are the ones being nosy, though I know you’d be embarrassed. I remember your blush, and how low it went, especially when I would lower myself onto my knees and took you into my mouth. What sounds you made that night my dear, they were sweeter than anything I had heard before then.

I must watch out for your crafty footing now my dearest?

May Frodo grow taller than you.  
Thorin

Little one,  
Yes, ask Papa. If Kili and Fili get tripped by him that easy, then learn from the master. Your father’s sword is Elvish. They are not pleasant to deal with, and they steal candy from good little princes. So I think you would do better with an honest dwarven sword.

Don’t tell your Papa I said that. But it is very true that Elves are not nice. I will teach you how to properly greet one when I get there. 

To answer your question, no bed bugs are here. 

May you be warm tonight my little one. Give your father a goodnight kiss for me.

Love  
Daddy.

 

My Only,

You say this now but perhaps your tune might change when you actually arrive. I’m sure I’ve gotten my fair share of grey hairs. 

My feet do ache. Sometimes I toy with the idea of running out and aiding Fili and Kili with the nightwatch, but I must stay home for Frodo. I find myself caught at a crossroads. The thought of going on an adventure, perhaps to visit Rivendell again, is so appealing. But I can’t leave Frodo behind, especially at this age. But taking him out on an adventure so young is out of the question. I could leave him with someone, but the possibility of me never coming back... I do not wish Frodo to suffer such an ordeal.

Does your offer mean my banishment is lifted?

Please don’t write such things for it is weeks until your arrival and now my feet are not the only parts of my body that ache. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to relieve oneself in a house with three children? At least you have private quarters. My rooms are constantly intruded.

You have always had to watch for my crafty footing. And do stop telling Frodo lies of the elves. I see the way he looks at my sword now and it reminds me of your own distaste.

May your belt become unbuckled and fall in court,  
Bilbo

daddy,

i don’t want them to take my candy. but papa always said that the elves were nice. i’m confused. maybe daddy met mean elves and papa met nice elves. but didn’t you and papa go on adventures together? did you lose each other in the elf city? when are you coming? i really want to meet you. fili and kili are really excited too. they showed me which hill you’re going to come over when you come. i watch it every day to see if you’re here yet. 

we don’t have any bed bugs here either. i think papa called it a saying. it’s not real, just something people say. its confusing.

love,  
frodo

 

To the Master of Bag End, Bilbo Baggins

I, King Thorin of the Lonely Mountain, Ruler of Erebor, lift your banishment from the kingdom and grant you the rights of the high Dwarven Court effective immediately. 

Dis was ten when Erebor fell, and she lived to the Blue Mountains, I’m positive Frodo will be fine for the trip to Erebor, especially since the reasons are much more pleasant. I say Erebor, not the Elf hovel, because I refuse to let my child see where Elves live without also letting him see where Dwarves live. He needs to see that Erebor is far better, else he’ll be like you and love that elvish slum more so than my kingdom. 

I will not stop telling him that Elves are lesser than Dwarfs, for they are. 

I’ve had to talk too much of Elves for my liking in this letter, so let me change topic. To you, and that blush you must have when you try to relieve yourself. My chambers are as you say, mine. No one comes in, and they are also soundproof. I tested that theory when once I moaned your name so loud as I was taking myself in hand, I thought for sure the people outside had heard.

They didn’t and that just gave me more wicked ideas to think of for if you ever come here. In the areas we were able to be alone, we had to be quiet, but now I can hear that delightful moan I’ve only fleetingly heard for hours on end.

And you will be in my rooms for hours on end if you come here. Balin has already offered his services as babysitter. I think he wishes for me to have many children, but I’m happy for the one we were blessed with.

May you get caught moaning my name by Frodo.  
Thorin.

Frodo.

Once, an evil elven king trapped myself and your papa in his wicked castle. I’m not saying all Elves are like this, but that is their king. So most are. When you greet an elf, you must stick out your middle finger. It means hello. Don’t do this in front of papa, but Kili and Fili will vouch me on this way of greeting an elf.

Bed bugs are things that live in Elven cities. If your father wishes to go to one of these, I suggest you ask him to come to Erebor instead! When I come over to the Shire, we will talk about this, and many other things.

I await to see you there my little one.

Love,  
Daddy


	10. Dead Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dark Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while...I swear I'm slowly coming back to this. Have faith in me.

It had been two weeks since the last letter Thorin sent to the Shire, and Thorin was getting nervous. He knew that by this time the misty mountains were hard on Ravens, and so they would take longer, the past few taking more days then usual. Sitting by the fire in deep thought, he didn’t realize someone was in his rooms until he heard the crash of metal falling onto the stone table he used to write letters to his beloved and son. Turning quickly, he saw Dwalin smirking softly at the king, wearing traveling armor and carrying a pack.

“Ye gonna sit o’ we gonna be able to get by sun up?” Dwalin asked his king as he threw a pack at Thorin. They had been friends before the Fall and so Thorin was used to the man treating him like shit ‘Only when ya act like one yer high horse’ but this was above and beyond the normal. Frowning, Thorin raised his eyebrow at Dwalin holding up the pack in question.  
“Dwalin, dear friend.”

“Aye?”

“What the bloody fuck are you talkin bout?” Thorin growled out, standing up and walking over to the man who was now packing up some seasoned meat and jerky. The king slammed the pack onto the desk and glared dangerously at the head guard of Erebor. Dwalin scoffed and kept up his packing. The Royal chambers had a small kitchen that was stocked with provisions and small foods that kept well. Briefly, Thorin thought that Bilbo would love to bake and cook every meal there, but he had more important matters to think about. For instance, in best friend going bat shit crazy.

Dwalin, the bastard, finally glanced at his king as if he were stupid. If Thorin was feeling like an ass, he’d be threating to chop off the man’s head, but he was just tired. His friend must have realized this and chuckled. “Ye gonna go over to the Shire in just a tunic yer high horse?” Dwalin asked the king with a raised eyebrow. Thorin looked at the Dwarf in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him. Smiling he slapped his friends shoulder and went to pack his bags.

The council did not want Thorin leaving for the Shire, and Thorin realized this the second week of sending Notes back and forth to his family. He had also realized that because of the Gold Lust, the Lords have been sneaking behind the laws and doing what they want. After a few beheadings and some banishment, that had quickly stopped. Everyone knew that King Thorins mind belonged to him again. He had given the duty of Treasury to his sister, who had cried and given him a black eye for taking so damn long to snap out of it.

Coming back into the sitting room, he briefly thought about the treck to the Shire in this weather. The first two weeks would be fine, especially after he had made agreements with the elves. After Bilbo had sent his forth letter, he realized that in order for his family to make it back safe, they would need clear passage from mirkwood. That meant being nice to the King Traitor, but seeing his son would be worth it.  
“We can be in the Shire at the end of the month if we hurry.” Thorin said as he clasped on his traveling armor. Dwalin grunted and tossed him a pair of arm guards that Thorin caught in the air.  
Finished with packing the provisions, Dwalin looked up. “I found a dead raven when I was scouting. Looked like the one Bilbo uses to send his messages. Unfortunately-” Dwalin said as he could read Thorins mind. “Unfortunate there was no letter. Likely burned.” This made Thorin frown and turn to finish putting on his boots.

“Sabotage?”

“Dain has been eye in the crown.”

“Pluck the bastards eyes out then.” Thorin roughly said before standing up and looking to write a note to Dis. Dwalin pushed his shoulder out to the door going to the Royal Halls.

“Dis is meeting us with horses. I already talked to her.” Dwalin said to Thorin. This made the king look back with a small smirk on his face.

“This late at night?”

Thorin raised his eyebrow as he could see a hint of red on his best friends’ cheeks. He’ll have to tell his sisters sons that they may be getting the guard as a father soon. Thorin would put down a bag of gold that the courting would start officially when they got back.

“Dwalin-“

“Oh shut up.” The guard replied as they snuck out of the royal halls and to the stables that were hidden on the western quarter of the mountain. They could see the Lady of Erebor waiting for them with the ponies with a grim look on her face. Thorin walked up and hugged his sister tightly. He would return and make sure that his whole family was safe and sound. A dead raven was a bad omen, and Thorin will not risk his son by ignoring it.

Dis handed him the reigns of his pony , giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to Dwalin and speaking softly to the warrior. Thorin offered them a moment of privacy before sitting on his pony and clearing his throat. “So do the boys-“

“Go get laid already brother.” Dis barked at the king, slapping his pony’s rear as he took off, that was a bird squawking in the night not the king, with the warrior following close behind with a small smile on his lips.


	11. A Long awaited arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than a year has past since the last update, many things have happened since then that have made writing this story hard, from becoming an aunt that stayed up until 3am taking care of her nephew, to losing my friendship with Tony, the co-writer of the letters in Chapter 9. The chapter title is both a dedication to the arrival of Thorin in the Shire, but also this Chapter. Thank you to the fans who have not lost hope in this story, both new and old.

The trip to the Shire was one that took almost a month to finish, having the speed that a company of dwarves and a hobbit could not grant them years ago even though the weather was less than pleasant. The two seasoned dwarves were also blessed with new traveling roads that because of Thorins time stayed in Erebor, where fashioned with by Dale. It had been one of the first things that Thorin had thought to do when he had learned of having a son, that and swallowing his pride for a moment and letting Dale have trade with the mountain. In the first few months of talking with Bilbo again, the king had slowly been making changes to the laws that he had implemented, something that both his men and the towns around the kingdom had greatly appreciated. Having his mind on something other than gold for once in many years had helped Thorin realize that his laws and greed where harming not only him, but the kingdom. It was why he had contacted Dis a month into speaking with Bilbo, asking her to come to Erebor and become treasure. It had been only a three week trip for her due to the fact she traveled in fair weather. 

Seeing the sunset low on the horizon, Thorin looked onto the December night, knowing that they where only a few more miles away from his beloved and son. Dwalin was willing to press on, by the way he glanced at his long time friend and clicked his heels to keep the pony going. The king could not be more grateful to him, as they pressed on in the cold night, hoping to see Hobbiton soon.  These last few miles were longer than any other part of the trip, as Thorin could start to see what the wargs have brought upon the once peaceful Shire. 

Snow covered the ground now, with many fields unguarded except for a lonely scarecrow every few patches of land. It had the feelings of being deserted, with the surrounding land too quiet to be peaceful. Looking at Dwalin with a frown, he increased his speed, needing to see with his own two eyes that his family was alright. 

"Halt!" A voice commanded from above a hill, an arrow being shot out in front of Dwalin and Thorins ponies. Looking up, the king saw two cloaked figures up on a hill, close to a makeshift watch tower made of brush and fallen timber. Dwalin reached for his sword, but Thorin held his hand out to stop him.

"We come in peace, sons of Durin." Thorin told the two in dwarven tongue making Dwalin grunt about reckless boys shooting when they should save their arrows. 

"Uncle!" the smaller of the two replied, throwing off his hood and showing his golden hair in the moonlight, running down the hill with his brother in tow. With smiles on the two boys faces, they looked up at their uncle from his pony, excited to see the man after many months of being away from home. Thorin smiled down at his nephews, remembering that their last words to each other had not been kind, he was about to speak when Dwalin beat him to it.

"If you two don't take us to Bilbos right now, I'm going to deck you two back to Erebor. Freezing my ass off right now.." The soldier snarled, earning a small chuckle from Kili.

"Sorry mister Dwalin, we'll take you right there!" the younger brother replied, escorting the two older dwarfs into town. The two boys explained about the situation, assuring the newcomers that they are not the only ones stationed at that point tonight, and they where almost ready to go back to Bilbos anyway.

"When we hadn't got any word from you, Bilbo started to worry. Had to restrain him a few times from going out and finding you himself." Fili explained. "Luckily that changed when Frodo started to want to also go."

"Is he well?" Thorin interrupted, worried about his two hobbits. The two nephews just smiled, and nodded their heads.

"Healthy as a horse, both of them. They stay wrapped up in the house unless needed." Kili explained, the lights from the small Shire town lighting their path now. It wasn't soon after that they reached Bag End, where the door was already opened and two small shadows could be made out in the opening. Heart rushing in excitement, Thorin dismounted his pony, handing the reigns to Fili, before quickly walking up the path to the two shadows. 

"Kili who-wait" Bilbos voice caught as he gasped, realizing who was at his door once more. Letting go of Frodos hand, Bilbo rushed out into the snow to meet his king, arms being wrapped in strong arms, and the scent of mountains and moss filling his nose. Thorin closed his eyes as he held his lover close, wanting to say many things at that moment, wanting forgiveness, wanting to tell how much he loved his burglar, but before he could, a howl echoed off the hills, sending any and all happiness away for the moment as the company outside Bilbos door froze in fear, only breathing a sigh of relive when they heard the hows going away from the hobbit hole.

Clearing his throat, Bilbo took a step back and fiddled with Thorins fur collar. "Well come on in, Suppers on the table, and well," the hobbit explained, taking Thorins hand and leading him inside, the other dwarfs trailing behind. "There's someone you need to meet Thorin." the older hobbit finished as he guided the older dwarf into the house, with the warmth enveloping him as he looked down and saw a young hobbit, with long curly black hair and blue eyes that where the color of ice looking up at him with joy.

"Daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to comment below, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If it pleases you, comments are always welcomed!


End file.
